A Trip Gone Wrong
by Tila.Charle
Summary: My first fic! Lisanna tags along Lucy and Natsu on a trip. Really? What could go wrong? :P A short story (not a one shot) with NaLu goodness and no evil Lisanna... Read and review, everyone. :)


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you find it to your liking. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

"We're home!" announced Natsu as he entered the guild hall with Happy on his shoulder and Lucy by his side. Walking straight up to Mira who was cleaning the bar counter, each of them placed their orders.

"Fire Whiskey!" yelled Natsu.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, please." smiled Lucy.

"FISH!" exclaimed Happy.

Mira smiled back at the three, "Coming right up!"

As soon as Mira went into the kitchen, Natsu turned to Lucy with a grin.

"Ne, Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?" replied Lucy who was vary of the grin on Natsu's face_. I bet he wants to go for a mission right away._

"Let's go for another mission!" he said happily. "Aye!" chirped in an excited Happy. Lucy smirked inwardly. _I knew it_

"But we just got back from one Natsu," pleaded Lucy.

"But it'll be fun!" whined Natsu.

"But there's something even more fun that we can do," grinned Lucy as she watched the curiosity flashing on Natsu's and Happy's face. "What's that?" they said as they eyed Lucy suspiciously.

Lucy giggled and motioned for them to come closer. She leant in as well and whispered in their ears "We're going to a beach resort." "EHH?" they said in unison. Lucy leant back, chuckled at their confused faces and pulled out three tickets from her pocket.

"During our last mission in Acalypha, I met my father's old friends. One of them is a share-holder at this resort uptown. He handed me three tickets for a one night stay at the resort. So do you still want to go for another mission? Coz if you do I can always ask Erza and Levy to-""NOO! We're coming!" interrupted the two boys.

"Here are your orders." entered Lisanna as she smiled gently while placing their orders on the counter. "Mira-nee is swamped in the kitchen so I thought I'd help her out."

"Thanks, Lisanna," grinned Natsu as he gulped the fire whisky in one go.

Happy took his fish and flew away to find Charle. The three teens sat in an awkward silence till Lisanna began to speak.

"Hey Natsu, I was wondering if I can join you for your next mission?" asked Lisanna with a slight blush on her face. Lucy glanced at her and then at Natsu with a poker face as she sipped her milkshake.

"Sure, why not?" replied Natsu non-chalantly.

"Great! Let's pick a mission!" exclaimed Lisanna.

"Eh, uhm Lisanna.. I.. err.. You see.." mumbled Natsu.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna. Natsu and Happy are coming with me tomorrow for a trip to a resort uptown. Unless they really want to go with you, I can ask-" "No no no I wanna go to the resort, Luuucy!" cried Natsu.

Lisanna looked slightly hurt but, then she made up her mind. She wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Then can I come with you guys?" asked Lisanna. "I don't mean to intrude but it has been so long since we have spent any time together, Natsu. So I really want to come with YOU." She pleaded.

"But we only have three tickets," said Natsu sadly. Lucy noticed this and felt bad for them so she decided.

"I have an idea!" Lucy said. "How about the three of us go to the resort? I'm sure I can convince Happy to stay back and look after my apartment if I give him a month's supply of fish"

"No can't do," interrupted Happy.

"Please, happy? I promise I'll even come fishing with you." begged Lucy.

"No. Not unless you let me sleep in your bed for a month," smirked Happy.

"Done!" smiled Lucy.

"YES! Good job, Happy!" shouted Natsu as he fist bumped Happy.

"What are you so happy for? I'm only allowing Happy to sleep in my bed. Not you as well, Natsu" said Lucy.

"But Luucy," whined Natsu, "Happy and I are always together. You cannot tear us apart!" he said while dramatically hugging Happy and crying.

"How troublesome," Lucy sighed, "If you're part of the deal then instead of a month, you stay only for a day," said Lucy.

"No. Two weeks"

"Two days."

"That's not fair. At least a week"

"No. Three days. Final offer. Take it or leave it. Coz I could go with somebody else," said Lucy in an annoyed tone.

"Fine." Said Natsu, albeit a bit dejectedly.

Lucy turned to Lisanna who was silently watching their interaction. "We leave at 07:00 in the morning, Lisanna! See ya there!"

Lisanna smiled at her, "Yep! Definitely!"

At that moment Gray appeared and taunted Natsu into a fight. Due to Erza's absence, the guild erupted into chaos as their fight escalated. Lucy sneaked out of the guild and decided to head home. She thought about Lisanna joining her and Natsu for the trip. And somewhere deep inside her heart, she felt….uneasy.

**So that's the end of chapter one. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please review and let me know how you like it. I also look forward to suggestions. See ya soon!**


End file.
